Arielle Kebbel
Arielle Kebbel is an American actress and model who played Lexi Branson, Stefan's "oldest and best vampire friend", on . She's best known for her roles in films John Tucker Must Die and The Uninvited, and recently Vampires Suck. Biography Arielle was born on February 19, 1985 in Winter Park, Florida. She graduated from high school in Crenshaw a year early at age seventeen. The 5’8” actress had no problem playing bit roles even if she was already gaining popularity for her role in the TV series Gilmore Girls. She auditioned and got small parts for big shows like Judging Amy, CSI, CSI: Miami, and Grounded for Life. She also played small roles in a number of movies before getting cast in bigger roles for the movies John Tucker Must Die and Outlaw Trail. A natural blond with brown eyes, the actress is not only a looker, but has brains to go with her pretty face as well. Graduating with a 4.3 average from high school one semester early, Arielle Kebbel remains focused on her flourishing career and has stayed grounded. Within the first week of moving to Los Angeles, California, she booked her first major role as Lindsay Lister on Gilmore Girls, which became a recurring role in the 3rd-5th seasons of the series. She also has previously guest starred on the series Grounded for Life. Aside from her acting career, Arielle Kebbel also works with a charitable organization – A Place Called Home (APCH). APCH is a youth center in South Central Los Angeles, that helps individuals aged 9-20, overcome the destruction and desperation of living in poverty and crime stricken areas. The center now serves more than 2,500 youths. Kebbel was featured on Maxim's Girls of Maxim gallery. She was also ranked #95 in the magazine's Hot 100 of 2005 list. Arielle Kebbel has been in a serious relationship with Brahman Turner for more than 3 years now. Brahman Turner directed the movie Daydreamer, which also stars Arielle. Filmography Films: * Soul Plane (2004) * The Kid and I (2006) * American Pie: Band Camp (2006) * Dirty Deeds (2005) * Reeker (2005) * Be Cool (2005) * Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy (2006) * The Grudge 2 (2006) * John Tucker Must Die (2006) * Aquamarine (2006) * The Bros. (2006) * Daydreamer (2007) * Forever Strong (2008) * Freakdog (2008) * The Uninvited (2009) * Brooklyn to Manhattan (2010) * Vampires Suck (2010) * Answer This! (2010) * I Melt With You (2011) * The Brooklyn Brothers Beat the Best (2011) * Mardi Gras: Spring Break (2011) * Hallelujah (2011) * Supporting Characters (2012) * Think Like a Man (2012) Television: * CSI (2003) * Judging Amy (2003) * Gilmore Girls (2003-2004) * Law and Order: Special Victims Unit (2004) * Entourage (2004) * Grounded for Life (2004) * CSI: Miami (2005) * Clubhouse (2005) * Shark (TV series) (2006) * Football Wives (2007) * Red Mist (2008) * No Heroics (2009) * Vampire Diaries (2009 - 2013) * Trivial Pursuits (2010) * Mardi Gras (2010) * Life Unexpected (2010) * True Blood (2010) * 90210 (2011) * Perfect Score(2013-) External links * IMDb * Twitter * Fansite * Fansite Trivia * She has played as a vampire in and Vampires Suck and as a human in another vampire TV Series called True Blood. *Arielle Kebbel is one of the two actors in Vampire Diaries who has also been in another vampire show, True blood, the other being Daniel Gillies. She even played with him as they were lovers. Gallery ImagesCAU4ZF5P.jpg ImagesCA6EWXNV.jpg Arielle-30303.jpg AK-9919198rr44444455.jpg Ak-9191111q.jpg AK-92922.jpg Ak-19191q1.jpg Ak-9911.jpg AK-0o99999.jpg DTVD-215-0799.jpg Vampirediaries108 0474.jpg 32690_ariellekebberl001_122_591lh.jpg 32690_ariellekebberl001_122_591lr.jpg 14733760.jpg 4265850641_80a400ff69.jpg 4265854731_9e34f5b55c.jpg arielle_kebbel.jpg arielle_kebbel_33-1024.jpg arielle_kebbel_1920x1200_32751_pic-1680x1050.jpg Arielle-kebbel.jpg arielle-kebbel-03.jpg Arielle-Kebbel-12.jpg Arielle-Kebbel-29.jpg arielle-kebbel-87.jpg Arielle-Kebbel-portraits-arielle-kebbel-2152326-2560-2560 (1).jpg Arielle-Kebbel-R.B.-Photoshoot1.jpg ArielleKebbel-Twitter01.jpg Arielle-photoshoot-arielle-kebbel-2438591-400-600.jpg Arielle-wallpaper-arielle-kebbel-5662987-1024-768.jpg img-thing (1).jpg img-thing56.jpg kebbel_arielle010.jpg normal_tvd215_1516.jpg sexy-arielle-kebbel-in-bikini-vampires-suck.jpg th_88009_Arielle_Kebbel_Teachers_Making_a_Difference_001_122_498lo.jpg ImagesCANWX0H2-arile-2.jpg 28496_Kebbel_Arielle_082008_14_122_586lo.jpg 4266600648_28138060d1_z.jpg Arielle Kebbel-221781.jpg arielle_kebbel_1.jpg Arielle_Kebbel_MTV_Movie_Awards_Shoot_4.jpg Arielle_Kebbel_MTV_Movie_Awards_Shoot_11.jpg Arielle-Kebbel.jpg arielle-kebbel-02.jpg arielle-kebbel-03.jpg Arielle-Kebbel-8.JPG ArielleKebbel-at-Creative-Coalition01.jpg arielle-kebbel-pic_251x329.jpg Arielle-Kebbel-Picture.jpg arielle-kebbel-short-curls.jpg TDVa2.jpg TDVa3.jpg TDVa4.jpg TVD CARTOONS (52).jpg|Arielle tumblr_m2cpvf1qla1qhzh1go1_500.gif tumblr_m2f627jmz51qklkuso2_250.png tumblr_m2feqxwq131r4j831o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2os7gHz9U1qa3i6to2_250.jpg tumblr_m2os7gHz9U1qa3i6to3_250.jpg tumblr_m2os7gHz9U1qa3i6to5_250.jpg tumblr_m2os7gHz9U1qa3i6to6_250.jpg tumblr_m2qpa6ePFP1r84qc8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2sr09oeLL1r9lwtuo3_250.jpg tumblr_m2xgyhKMiC1qgiopro1_500.jpg tumblr_m2xgzjhjZO1qgiopro1_500.jpg tumblr_m2xh07TK3Q1qgiopro1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ziocVlDP1qbj6tto4_250.jpg tumblr_m2zl07E7mE1qd332ho1_500.jpg tumblr_m2zojynLFQ1qhfhs3o1_250.png tumblr_m2zojynLFQ1qhfhs3o2_250.png tumblr_m2zslmXj9G1r5hiw1o2_250.jpg tumblr_m2zslmXj9G1r5hiw1o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3bf2jvjRj1qd569mo1_250.png tumblr_m3bf2jvjRj1qd569mo2_250.png tumblr_m3bg3dHaJy1qd569mo1_500.png tumblr_m3bzxoVTb71ruch4ho1_500.gif tumblr_m3dagyqviK1rqw7vuo3_250.png tumblr_m3daifxUgF1rqw7vuo3_250.png tumblr_m22qu3wXS71qahndbo1_250.jpg tumblr_m24jogfNBL1qjuq6qo1_400.jpg tumblr_m26hsjsMJb1qf7skjo1_500.png tumblr_m28c5nDIel1qk641mo1_500.png tumblr_m28g6yFH8d1rtwdb5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m29qoytiTY1rtzz9ro1_500.jpg tumblr_m30diuOPva1r5hiw1o1_500.png tumblr_m31keavHC81qd332ho3_250.jpg tumblr_m31keavHC81qd332ho4_250.jpg tumblr_m395hhoPyT1r0tcsoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2uwbpb4rP1qj912do1_250.jpg tumblr_m3lvt0z24v1rvxzj1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m42qqs32Tm1qlc9nro1_500.jpg ariell858.jpg ariell8258.jpg arielle248.jpg arielle545.jpg arielle515.jpg arielle652.jpg Bf_9AjJRU4s.jpg zvbqI4GF2No.jpg John-Tucker-Must-Die.5.jpg|Arielle Kebbel in John Tucker Must Die Arielle-Kebbel-The-Uninvited.3.jpg|Arielle Kebbel in The Uninvited Arielle-Kebbel-Forever-Strong.13.jpg|Arielle Kebbel in Forever Strong fr:Arielle Kebbel Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast